


Broken

by Xulfers



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xulfers/pseuds/Xulfers
Summary: “I'm always suffering and that's how it will always be.” She looked straight into his eyes. He was very obviously worried, “And I don't know how much longer I'm going to be happy like this."





	Broken

Broken

That's what Debra was, that's what she knew she would always be. She isn't the soft kind to be compared to a bunny or a deer, yet she finds herself always preyed upon.

She's at it again, pacing around after having woken up in a sweat. Another nightmare of Rudy. The only thing was she was over at Lundy’s place pacing instead of Dexter’s. It feels like fucking men is the only thing she can do to cope with the stress of life.

“Is something wrong?” Startled, Debra bumped into the coffee table.

“Ow! Fuck, yeah um. Yes! There is something wrong!” She roughly tossed herself down on the couch and rubbed her face.

Lundy walked over and sat next to her, “Would some leftover quiche help?” He gave her that warm smile. That adorable fucking smile.

“Fuck! I don't know, I guess if you had something sweet here that would help but I don't know! I'm frustrated I-” Her voice is cracking. She doesn't want to look vulnerable in front of him.

“I'll put up some water for instant hot cocoa, your favorite.” And he did as he said before returning to his seat, “It’s okay if you need to cry. Just letting go is what’s the strongest thing to do sometimes, and you're a strong person.”

“No, I'm not!” She bursted out. Now she's sobbing into her hands. She's always so emotional, she's always been that way. She's always been weak, she'll always be left behind.

“I'm always like this!”, she yelled. She stiffened up and caught her composure a little but was still hunched over.

“Like what, Sweetie?” Lundy edged a little closer and put his hand around her shoulder, thumbing it in hope to calm her down.

“I'm always suffering and that's how it will always be.” She looked straight into his eyes. He was very obviously worried, “And I don't know how much longer I'm going to be happy like this. First I'm ignored by my alcoholic, violent father and then I fall into unsuccessful relationship one after another. One of those people trying to kill me after I thought I met someone who isn't there to hurt me.”

“Debra, please… please stay with me in this present moment.”, Lundy put both arms around Deb to calm her down, rocking lightly. “This isn't the past where Rudy is here. This isn't the future where we're apart. This is now and I'm happy to be with you and you're happy to be with me.”

“I love you. I'm just so fucking scared I-”

“And I love you. And I won't stop loving you, Debra.” She was crying hard again but it's because of how she feels so safe in his arms. Now was a beautiful moment and she wanted to hold on to it forever.

“Thank you…” She was feeling herself drift then. Emotional outbursts always exhausted her, “You should turn off the water now and come snuggle with me to sleep. It would be real fucking cute, like in the movies.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I interpreted Harry to be an abusive father seeing that he neglected Debra and also has been shown to have angry outbursts like the time Deb had to clean up shattered beer bottles on her birthday because of him flipping out. I feel the way Debra was raised has formed her into the broken yet strong woman she is in the story so it was important for me to include that.


End file.
